


What’s the Worst that Could Happen?

by LibbyWeasley



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No SHIELD (Marvel), F/M, Fluff, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, blanket fort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibbyWeasley/pseuds/LibbyWeasley
Summary: Jemma comes home to a blanket fort. What’s the worst that could happen?
Relationships: Lance Hunter/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	What’s the Worst that Could Happen?

**Author's Note:**

> So I wasn’t going to do this, but I blame Flor and Al. Love you! <3 This answers (part of) the question of why Hunter and Jemma ended up with so many children in my rarepair exchange fic — Something Lost, Something Blue (FitzBobbi). 
> 
> Written for @agentsofchallenges Agents of Fluff for the prompt blanket fort.

Jemma moved quietly through the house, careful not to wake anyone who may be sleeping. She loved her research, but hated that it sometimes kept her away from her family. Leaving her purse and coat by the door she followed the sound of Hunter’s voice until she stopped short at the sight in front of her.

Blankets stretched across the furniture making a sort of cave with a light glowing inside. 

“Hunter?” she called quietly. 

“In here, love.”

Satisfied that she was not going mad and he really had built a fort in the middle of their house, Jemma ducked down to peer inside. What she saw almost brought tears to her eyes — Hunter laying down the best he could in the cramped space with 9-month-old Sophie beside him. She was asleep, her mouth slightly open, and Hunter’s hand rested against her stomach. He’d obviously been talking to her while she slept.

She just stared at them for a few seconds, only to realize that Hunter was staring right back. Sometimes she still wasn’t completely sure how they’d gotten here, but she never wanted to go back to life without Hunter or their daughter.

“Long day?” Hunter’s voice was low, and it sent a tingle of awareness through her. “Let me get her in her crib and you can tell me about it.”

He started to shift, trying to get up without waking Sophie, and Jemma held out her hand to stop him. 

“Let me do it. I haven’t seen her all day.” After a bit of gymnastics, Sophie was in her arms, none the wiser that she was being moved. “Be right back. Don’t move.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Tucking Sophie in didn’t take long, and Jemma stopped in the bedroom on the way back to the fort to change out of her work clothes and into shorts and a tank top. Much more practical to get ready for bed now.

A few minutes later she crawled into the blanket fort and Hunter made a spot for her beside him, his arm wrapping around her as soon as she settled onto the floor. 

“So…” she began, knowing whatever he said probably wouldn’t make any sense, but not really caring. Just being beside him was melting away the stress of her day. “Why is there a fort in the middle of our house?”

Hunter stroked a hand through her hair, and she tried not to purr — or moan — from the sensation. “Sophie wanted to try it out, and who am I to tell her no?”

“Sophie wanted to?”

“Mmm-hmm.”

Hunter had turned to his side and gathered her more closely against him. His heat warmed her from head to toe as his hands slowly moved down her body, soothing her tired muscles as he went. So she returned the favor. Their lips were almost close enough to touch, but there was some sort of pleasure in drawing out this moment. 

“Everything alright at work?”

His words temporarily distracted her from his hand slipping under the waistband of her shorts.

“Yes, of course. I just needed to wait for the latest test result and it took longer — much longer — than expected. Hunter —“

She wasn’t sure what she had been planning to say next, but whatever it was was lost to the feel of Hunter’s lips against hers as he urged her over him. She hadn’t felt so carefree in months, focused on nothing but him and the happiness that was rushing through her.

She dragged her lips from his, almost laughing when he nearly sat up in his efforts to follow her. “Hunter...I love you.”

“I love you too, Jemma.” She looked at his face, so handsome, if a little more tired than he used to be. They hadn’t had any time just for themselves in such a long time. “Should we take this somewhere more comfortable? Maybe grab a condom.”

She leaned down again to capture his lips in a gentle kiss, before whispering in his ear. “No, this is perfect. And what’s the worst that can happen?”

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s why their two oldest daughters are only 18 months apart :)
> 
> (Just a reminder that Hunter and Jemma are married, consenting adults who know how condoms work — they just want more children.)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
